Request Line
by Lime Daiquiri
Summary: Komui likes to make special phone calls when Lenalee is out of the house and Kanda gives the customer just what he wants. KomuixKanda


Disclaimer: I own nothing

Written for dgmkinkmeme prompt: Komui/Kanda - Phone sex!

**Request Line**

Komui poked his head out the door one last time to make sure his younger sister had definitely left their apartment complex. Satisfied that the corridor was clear he locked the door and moved to the living room window. A quick study of the roads outside and he was confident that Lenalee would be gone for the night. He loved his sister, adored her above anything else in the world but it was only on the nights when she would go to a sleepover that Komui felt comfortable enough to indulge in his dirty little secret. Breathing deeply with anticipation Komui drew the curtains, a wicked glint in his eyes enhanced by the reflective shine of his glasses, and disappeared into his bedroom grabbing the phone along the way.

Inside his room he bypassed his latest project, a robot that he planned to program to help with household chores and immediately started dialling a familiar number while getting comfortable on his bed. He listened to the phone ring a couple of times and then the operator picked up, asking for his specific requirements for the night and asking him to hold while the line was transferred to the appropriate person.

Maybe a minute later and Komui's breath hitched slightly as the phone line was picked up and a voice spoke.

"So who's been a naughty boy this evening?" The phone voice was decidedly male and sounded more annoyed that seductive but Komui was already half-hard by the question. However it seemed he had waited a little too long in answering the question and his phone partner for the night was not the patient type.

"Oi, you idiot I asked you a question, hurry up and answer, or are you so stupid you don't even know your own bloody name?"

"Komui" he groaned out.

"Well what the fuck do you want then?" the man demanded. Brash and angry, just the way Komui liked it.

"I want. I want you to suck my cock." Komui blurted out in his excitement, it had been quite a while since he'd had the time to call this number.

"Are you shitting me? You want me to get on my hands and knees, wrap my mouth around your prick and suck you dry? Maybe you'd like it if I swallowed you whole, my tongue sliding over the head until your prick is rubbing the back of my throat and I'm trying not to choke. Why the fuck would I do that? Don't be such a fucking idiot, I don't know who you are, I dunno where your prick has been. Fuck no. Try again."

"I could suck you off instead?"

"I bet you would, you'd love to rub my swollen prick all over your face and suck on my balls until I'm screaming." Komui groaned loudly palming his cock through his trousers. "Are you stroking your cock?" the man asked.

"Not yet" Komui gasped out.

"What the fuck. Hurry the fuck up and get your prick out then you stupid arse. Go on, undo your trousers and pull down your pants. Oh yeah just like that." the voice groaned, "Are you hard? Is your fat cock achingly hard and begging for attention?"

"Yes" Komui hissed out as he unzipped his trousers and his erection sprung free.

"Mmm," the voice groaned again. "I'm sitting here in nothing but a white shirt hand sliding up my right thigh imagining your prick, so big and hard. My hand is now massaging my balls. Have you wrapped your hand around your prick yet? Come on, what are you waiting for a fucking invitation? Shit. Are you going to need a fucking map to find my arsehole as well? Fuck, alright then, put your hand around the base of your cock, yeah just like that, now slide it all the way up to the tip and back down again. You like that don't you."

"Oh god."

"Slide your hand back up again. Good. Now push down your foreskin and rub your thumb against the slit. You like that don't you? Tell me how good it feels." Komui could practically feel the man smirking down the phone.

"I want to fuck you, oh god I want to plough your arse."

"God, finally you're starting to grow a pair, go on then tell me what you want to do." Moaning Komui fisted his cock at his partner's condescending tone.

"I want to shove you face flat against a wall and rub my cock against your bare arse."

"Is that all?" the voice was sounding a little bored and irritated. "You think I'm just going to stand around all night, hurry the fuck up, I've already got one finger up my arse."

"Fuck"

"Yeah that's the idea, hopefully some time tonight." The voice sniped not impressed with Komui's performance so far.

"I'd kick your legs apart and shove two fingers in your slutty hole."

"My slutty hole? That's the best you could come up with? And your just gonna shove your fingers inside me, no lube, no gentle teasing, are you tying to rip my hole? Fuck, whatever, just get a move on. Is this the part where I back my arse on to your fingers silently begging for more, wanting something much bigger? Would I beg for it? Would I moan desperately: 'I need more, I need to feel your cock in my arse filling me up completely. I want you to fuck me now, pound my arse with your huge prick.' Is that what you want me to do?"

"Yeah. Yeah, you'd beg for it, moan like a slut when I pull out my fingers and replace it with my cock and with one hard thrust I'd shove my dick completely in your hole." Komui's voice was becoming more husky and he squeezed his cock tighter.

"Aaah, oh yeah, oh god, I can't stop thrusting my fingers in my arse imagining it's your cock that's fucking my tight hole. I'm squeezing your prick so tightly, milking you for all your worth. Does that feel good? Do you like that?" The man's deadpanned tone of voice completely undermined the words he was speaking but his boredom only seemed to heighten Komui's experience.

"You're so hot and tight I'm fucking you harder and harder and you can't get enough, thrusting your greedy bottom back onto my cock. I can't hold on much longer. You're so good, so good, fuck." Komui was so close now, pumping his cock faster and biting his lip trying to last a little bit longer.

"Just a little bit more, come on, fuck me! Harder! Harder! I'm going to come! Oh god." The man was urging him on, his brash comments subsiding, his breathing harsh and irregular through the phone and his sexy moaning was just enough to tip Komui over the edge. With a final stroke Komui came, groaning long and loud.

Spent and sated Komui relaxed further down into his bed, still panting from his release.

"I've got my cum all over my stomach." A breathy voice complained through the phone.

"Aaaah, me too." Komui managed to murmur hazily.

"If you think I'm going to lick up all your cum till you're clean when you couldn't even prep my arse properly you can fuck right off." Komui's cock twitched at the irate tone of voice. "So what the fuck do you want now? A pat on the head? A cuddle? An imaginary blow job?" the voice jeered at him degradingly.

"No I-." Komui was cut off the man not interested in any details.

"Great because your times up. So put down the fucking phone and stop wasting my time. If you can stop being so pathetic you might be able to find an actual arse to fuck."

With one last groan through the phone the client ended the call and Kanda tossed his work phone onto the table. Opposite him his red-haired neighbour was staring at him in awe. Kanda ignored him and hunted in his cupboard for the cheese grater the man had asked to borrow.

"Kanda, who knew you could be so vocal."

"Che."

-End-


End file.
